Shattered Mirror
by Ahra
Summary: After Rhane shows up and lets Rictor believe he is the father of her child, an angry Shatterstar walks out of the X-Factor headquarters and runs into a Domino who claims that she is from an alternate timeline. What's different, what's the same and what does this mean for this timeline's Shatterstar. - Content will be mostly AU - Shatterstar/Domino
1. You don't know me but I know you

Author's note – Takes place after on the night Rahne arrived at the X-Factor headquarters and basically deceived Rictor into thinking he was the father of the baby. However, the Domino featured here is from an alternate dimension in which most of the story takes place (makes more sense when you read the story). The alternate dimension is very similar to the early X-Force issues when Shatterstar and Domino first showed up. There will, however, be differences such as Domino's history. This is more my take on what might have happened in the X-Force comics if things had been a little bit different and it had actually been Domino who showed up when Cable called rather than Copycat.

This is more of a PWP story than anything else, written because I'm just kind of in the mood to do something very different from my other stuff.

CHAPTER ONE

Domino watched the tall lean man stalk out of the building. He looked angry. However, she could read the deep pain in him as well. She was pretty sure that most of the passerbys that were dodging out of his way could read nothing but the anger off of him but she knew better. He was different from what she knew-shorter hair, leaner body, trying harder to fit in from what she had seen. Yet, he was so similar to what she knew—hard muscle, panther-like grace, eyes watchful for danger that he could respond to with violence in a second. She felt her body reacting to the sight of his muscles strung taught with anger. He had never looked more like the one she knew than right now and it hurt her as much as it excited her.

Watching him turn a corner, she made a quick decision and darted down an alleyway. She knew the back ways here like the back of her hand and was able to emerge onto the street a few feet away from him. As soon as he came even with her, she called out, "Hey, Gaveedra, want to get a drink?"

Shatterstar turned, eyes wide with shock, blades starting to slide out of his wrist bracers.

Domino grinned. She had spoken in Cadre, a language spoken only in Mojoverse and one that Shatterstar didn't teach to anyone he wasn't intimate with. She continued to speak in the Cardre language, amused. "Put away the blades, Gaveedra, I'm not a threat today."

He looked more closely at her face and a flicker of recognition crossed his face but the wary suspicion did not drain from his eyes. However, he replied to her in Cadre. "Domino. What are you doing here?"

She snickered. "Don't you mean 'how the fekt do you know Cadre' and 'why is your skin human colored'?" He frowned and she shrugged. "As far as you know, you haven't fucked me so you must be wondering how it is I'm speaking a language you never taught me."

The blades were still in evidence and his body appeared relaxed but was, in actuality, ready to defend against an attack. "What you say is true. Who are you really?"

"Now that's a better question. Why don't we get a drink and I'll explain it to you?" He didn't respond and she smiled up at him in challenge. "Afraid that it's a trap and you can't take me? Well, it's true that I can beat you but it's not a trap and it might just distract you from whatever it is that has you ready to kill."

He considered for several seconds but the challenge seemed to have tipped the scales in her balance. No warrior like him could ignore the challenge she had just thrown in his face. "Very well. Pick a bar. But be warned, I do not trust you and if I do not like your answers, you will see very soon that you cannot best me, whatever you may dream."

Domino's grin was almost feral. "Oh, you have no idea what I dream. But if you want your answers and a little distraction, follow me."

She turned and led him to the side of the street where she flagged down a taxi. Climbing in, she gave the driver the name of a decent bar, not on of her usual dive haunts, but a place where they could get a decent drink and talk without worrying about being interrupted by a barfight. He followed her into the taxi and she leaned back and looked over him, sighing. It was too bad. She missed the long hair…and the sex the dive would have led to. She smiled as she remembered the last time she had gone to a bar with a sexy copper haired warrior. Oh the fight they had had, her knuckles had been sore for days and the sex…there hadn't been an unbroken piece of furniture in the hotel by the time they'd been done.

She frowned and pushed the thoughts to the back of her mind to look over at her suspicious companion. To distract herself, she decided to start their conversation early. After all, as long as they spoke in Cadre, what did it matter where they talked. The only other people that could understand were in the X-Factor headquarters, falling quickly behind.

"The color of my skin is from make-up." He stared at her disbelievingly and she unzipped her top enough to give him a glimpse of the chalk colored skin under the skin tight leather. "See, only applied to the skin that showed. Makes it easier to walk around town without being bothered." She rezipped her top before the cabbie could get a decent look. "As for the rest, I'm not your Domino. I got dropped her from an alternate timeline." He gave her a doubting look and she glared back at him. "Don't! Considering you came here from Mojoverse and the X-men are just fucking known for alternate dimensions and shit, don't even try that look on me. Use your brain. If I was your Domino from this dimension then first of all, what the hell would I be doing in this cab with you and secondly how the fuck would I know Cadre? And does the Domino here know the name Gaveedra? Does she call you by it?"

"How do you know the…other Domino as you call her is not here?"

"I did my homework. When I found out I had been dumped into an alternate timeline, I went searching for information on what was different, searching for—" She broke off that line of thought. It would show weakness and she wasn't weak. "Anyway, I searched and for a team that has had its share of thieves and mercs, your security sucks! Your Domino still has all the access clearances for the damn school and, lucky me, I got in, used them to get the info, and got out without anyone knowing I was there. So, I know she not with your little group."

He stared at her consideringly but was prevented from asking anything by their arrival at the bar and remained silent until they were seated.

The waiter stood at the ready for their drink orders and Domino asked him in English. "So, what do you want? I'm buying."

He shrugged. "It doesn't matter."

She nodded and looked at the waiter, "Beer for me, whatever you have on tap, white Russian for him." The waiter looked at them oddly but decided not to ask any questions after receiving a glare from each that said they didn't want to be bothered.

Shatterstar raised a copper colored eyebrow at her.

Domino shrugged and switched back to Cadre, "My Veedra likes them so there's a decent chance you will too."

"Your Veedra?"

Domino tensed and bit back. "Yes. MY Veedra." Her Shatterstar, also, never cared if it made him look tough or not to drink them. Anyone questioning what kind of man he was got a quick and painful answer.

Shatterstar continued to stare at her in question and she took a calming breath, reminding herself that he had no clue about the other dimension so his question had been a question of curiosity not a challenge.

Holding his blue gaze, she explained. "Where I come from, baby boy, you and me are lovers. That's how I know Cadre."

He quirked his mouth, amused. "You didn't set your trap very well. What you say can not be true. I am gay."

She laughed. "No, you are in a gay relationship here, but you're bi. You were built to be bi, you were raised to be bi and that's what you are. Just because you're fucking a man here doesn't mean you don't like fucking women too. Problem with you, honey, is most girls can't handle you, most won't give you everything you like. Most of the girls you met in those clubs Rictor drug you too don't have an open enough mind for you. They were too young, too pure."

He wasn't amused now, nor was he angry. He was curious and he wasn't denying what she had said. "And you could."

"Can and did. It's a modern world. Go to any sex shop and you can buy whatever it is you want that you or your lover are missing."

The drinks arrived and he watched her as she took a long drink before asking. "Why did you bring me here? To try—"

She glared at him, cutting him off. "You aren't him. I know that. But you're angry and hurt and I was in a generous enough mood to attempt to distract you."

He studied her for several more moments. "You are nothing like Rictor."

"Hell no."

"Then, I don't understand. What you say, what you describe…is me. But if the Shatterstar you knew me is so like me, how could he? You said your Rictor took him to clubs just as mine did with me."

"Yeah, you two used to club together back in X-Force."

"Then, how was I with you and not him?"

She plopped her chin down on her hand, starting to regret her generosity. This had the earmarks of becoming complicated. Story of her life. "Now, that is a long story."

He shrugged. "I have nowhere else to be tonight and we need something to talk about as we drink."

She took another long drink thinking that, subconsciously, she'd planned on telling him the story when she'd gotten his attention on the street. If he didn't understand her, then he wouldn't understand the danger his friends at X-Factor were currently in.

She shrugged. "Not sure where to start. The thing of it is, from what I read of the files I've found here, my childhood was a lot different from your Domino's. But the becoming a merc was the same and the knowing Cable was the same. So, when he called me in to help babysit a bunch of snot-nosed brats, I figured 'What the hell?' I had nothing better to do at the time and Cable was usually good for some decent sex."

"But, it was not you at first. It was Copycat."

"Here it was. There, Tolliver never got his hands on me. No, I was the one that showed up and things settled in. You kids were hanging out together. I was fucking Cable. We were doing the whole hero thing…Then Cable and all of you started seeing as some kind of family. Cable started getting demanding, emotional, an actual relationship and believing in his whole goal and shit which I just wasn't buying into. Oh, you kids didn't know at first. We kept it behind closed doors because he wanted a 'unified front' and I just didn't care what you kids knew or thought. I did kick him out of my bed though because the sex wasn't worth the lovey dovey shit."

"Lovey dovey is not shit."

She smirked at him. "Who's telling this, you or me?"

He quieted and took a drink.

"Anyway, we were on a mission and Shatterstar and I split off from the group." She shook his head at his grin. "Oh don't get any ideas. I had no plans to fuck you at the time and you weren't looking at me either. Veedra and I were the stealthiest and the best at close combat. We went in together to clear the way for the rest. We had to break in and turn off the security for them. Things probably would have gone differently except security was doing a drill that night and we ended up having to take out the security force, not just dodge them." Domino let her gaze lose focus as she thought back to that mission when she'd first really noticed Shatterstar as something other than a brat who needed a babysitter.


	2. Who's In Charge

AUTHOR'S NOTE: For anyone that hadn't guessed from the first chapter. This is not going to be one of my usual stories. It's a lot darker and violent with some pretty rough sex and disturbed relationships. I'm not sure why I'm writing something so dark but I was in the mood, the characters fit it and here it is. However, I just wanted to make sure to warn my readers, for those of you that like my sweet romances…you might want to turn back now.

CHAPTER TWO

Domino cursed as she heard the alarm go off. She knew she hadn't set it off and the annoyed but confused glare on Shatterstar's face when she glanced at him reassured her that he hadn't done it either. It had to be a readiness drill. And here she was supposed to have good luck. Oh well, there was no way to around them so through them it was. She came around the corner, catching one card with a kick to the side of his helmet while angling her pistol to be able to shoot is partner under the visor of the helmet, then finishing off the first one with a bullet through the throat. She glanced over to see how Shatterstar was doing.

Blood dripped from the young man's blade and he met her gaze. "Three."

Domino gritted her teeth and lifted her pistol in his direction, firing twice over his shoulder. "Three, four."

He shrugged, arrogant. "It's only the beginning."

They moved through the halls like whirlwind of death and his arrogance was shown to be confidence. They matched each other kill for kill, watching each other's backs even as they competed. Domino felt her body come alive with the threat of death around every corner, the thrill of the combat, the joy of victory with each enemy's death and the exhilaration of competing with someone that was proving her equal. A very deadly, very sexy equal, she noticed as he plunged a sword through an enemy's armored chest, his form beautiful and powerful all rolled into one…like a lightening storm sweeping across the sky.

His blue eyes met hers as the paused to catch their breath. She could see the same joy, the same exhilaration that filled her reflected in his face and the heat of battle somehow transformed into another kind of heat. She never knew who leaned in first. All she knew was one minute they were sharing a look of victory over the dead bodies of their enemies and the next their mouths were locked in a hot kiss, weapons still in their hands as their arms pulled their bodies close together. It wasn't a sweet kiss or a nice kiss or hesitant like first kisses were supposed to be. It was a continuation of their competition as they fought for dominance of the kiss.

When need for breath finally broke them apart, his lips were bruised and he had a smear of blood. Probing her own lower lip with her tongue, she realized it was from her own split lip. She grinned. Here was a possibly a playmate that wouldn't break, if he learned who was in charge.

They were interrupted by the sound of booted feet coming up the hall, reminding them of where they were and what they were supposed to be doing. Battle was rejoined, fiercer than before, a weird kind of foreplay as they wove through the enemy, again watching each other's backs, but this time with an extra edge to their count. Neither of them had won the kiss. Neither of them was willing to lose the competition of dead.

In the end, they had tied again. Reaching the machines, they uploaded Cable's virus that would bring down the security in the facility the others were supposed to raid and left the building as silently as they had entered it. Though they hadn't touched since the kiss, Domino could feel the energy between them, the thrill of the battle and of victory, the need to release that energy in a different way…They climbed into the jeep and took off at a dangerous rate of speed away from the facility but they didn't go far. Instead, Domino pulled into the first motel she saw.

Shatterstar looked at her oddly. "Shouldn't we go and report?"

Domino frowned, a small doubt rising in the back of her mind. Had the lust she felt between them been only in her mind? She wasn't usually that off but Shatterstar was alien, maybe she had completely misread him? Well, if she had, she wasn't going to fucking admit it. She didn't show weakness. She'd learned that in her early childhood and she sure as hell wasn't going to show any weakness to a snot nosed brat even if he had one hell of a body and had equaled her in kills. So, she responded by shrugging and sneering, "You wanna go report so bad then go but I wanna get laid and I'm not going back to the nursery til I'm good and fucking ready."

Climbing out of the jeep, she strutted into the lobby and demanded a room. The hotel was sleazy and by the hour and didn't care that she had blood on her face and her clothes and guns in her holsters as long as she had cash. She handed over enough for a full day, grabbed the key and turned to find Shatterstar right behind her. She brushed past him as if she hadn't noticed. She did let her walk become more sensual and less dangerous as she found the room and walked into it but she never looked back or in any way gave a hint that she cared if he followed her or not.

As soon as the door opened, however, she knew he had followed. He pushed her inside and slammed the door behind him, pausing only to lock it. She spun to meet him as he pulled her against him again. Their mouths met in another heated kiss and they began to shed their weapons. As soon as those were out of the way, the clothes followed, not caring where they went and not caring who removed what as long as the barriers between touch and skin was gone. He bit at her lower lip and then moaned when she dug her fingers into his hair and pulled his head back exposing his neck to her mouth. Her other hand reached down between them to stroke and measure how big and hard he was and she wasn't disappointed. The Mojoverse people knew how to build them, that was for damn sure. His hands roamed over her body, gripping and testing, the calloused hands rough on her skin. She bit his shoulder and he gripped her hips hard enough to leave bruises and all either of them wanted was more.

Neither of them had given up control. They were demanding and rough but that didn't matter until Shatterstar had wanted what Domino refused to give any man. He'd tried to direct her to her knees but she wouldn't go. He'd growled in frustration, the growl growing louder when she had tried to push him to his knees. The groping became wrestling as they strained against each other, neither ceding dominance and both demanding it. In the end, Domino's luck had kicked in. Shatterstar's foot had slipped, bringing him to his knee and allowing her to put him into a chokehold, hissing in his ear. "I'm in charge here, bitch. Understand?"

He managed a nod and when she gave him back his breath, he looked at her with dark eyes. "I yield. For this encounter."

She'd grinned in triumph and run her tongue along the edge of his ear as her hands stroked down his broad chest around to his back. Pushing up on his shoulders, she stood up and moved to the bed, laying back on it and enjoying her victory. "Then get over here."

He obeyed and lay down next to her on the bed, "What is it you want?"

"Eat me then fuck me until I tell you to stop." She ran her fingers through her hair. It was so soft and magnificent. Such an odd color.

He answered her demand by bending down to kiss her, licking at her split lip that had begun to bleed again in all of their exertions, a hand laying on her stomach. "I'm honorbound to tell you that I'm not sure how to fulfill your command properly."

Domino ran her nails over his back and arched into the rough hand kneading her stomach muscles. "You just keep licking and kissing and I'll tell you where and how hard."

She could feel him grin against her skin. "Perfect." Then, he bit her softly and her body arched up into his hand with a moan, pleased that he wasn't going to go passive on her just because he'd lost.

His mouth moved down her body, sucking and biting, pausing to lick or nip harder when her fingers curled in his hair, holding him in place for more attention. Eventually, he face was equal with her hips and she hooked her legs over his shoulders. She knew what she wanted and she wasn't afraid to demand it and he was a very good soldier. His tongue worked her how just how she liked it and his fingers were large and strong when she wanted them and he didn't whine or pull back as her nails dug into his scalp when she ground against his mouth in ecstasy.

She was still shaking in pleasure but not done with him when pulled on his hair, ready to be fucked and he didn't disappoint. He was more than ready to fulfill that command and the bed rocked under the force of their bodies meeting. Her nails raked down his back and hips as her legs pulled with each of his thrusts, making the room echo with the sound of flesh on flesh and his teeth left deep impressions in her neck and shoulder and when she finally growled out the command to cum, he did with a roar that barely drowned out her scream.

Even with the force of it, they didn't just collapse. Shatterstar continued to grind against her, rubbing her inside and out, never stopping until they were both ready for round two. She had told him to fuck her until she said stop and he'd done it, even after they broke the cheap bed and even as they both bled from bites and scratches.

It wasn't romantic. It wasn't nice. It was exactly what Domino had wanted.

Not that she told him that. When they had finally left the hotel, both of them sore and spent, he had asked her if he had satisfied his debt of honor to her. She'd said he'd done fine.

They hadn't spoken again the rest of the trip back to the base. Once they arrived, Shatterstar had been his usual silent self when Cable had asked what took them so long and Domino rolled her eyes, told him to fuck off and gone to bed. Everyone had assumed they'd just met with more resistance than they were willing to say because the ride in the jeep had carried away any scent of sex but their uniforms had still been stained with blood from the people they'd killed.

In the present, Domino looked over at the Shatterstar of this universe and paused in her story.

He tilted his head. "And they believed you?"

"Why wouldn't they? Neither of us was sleeping with anyone. He heals as fast as you do and I don't like to shower in public showers. No one saw the marks we'd left on each other's body. As for my split lip…" She shrugged. "That was assumed to be part of the battle just like all the blood on my uniform. It's not like we were known for doing anything other than fighting, especially since I wasn't sleeping with Cable anymore."

"So, I…I mean he began a relationship with you then?"

"No, not then. I told you, we just fucked to burn off energy. Neither one of us made any promises. But…I did stop looking at him as just a kid at that point. He was better in bed than Cable was and he didn't whine about being careful of who got hurt and what hurt on missions. He was a lot more of merc and warrior than Cable was."

"Of course, he was a warrior. I was born and bred for the arena. I grew up in the arena."

"Exactly. You grew up fighting for everything you had including your life."

He tilted his head in curiosity. "You sound like you understand that better than I believed people on this world do."

Domino glared. "You get to know some shit others don't because of…because of Veedra. You're getting a day pass on his credit. Don't think that gets you the full tour of my life."

He seemed taken aback by her sudden vehemence but obviously decided not to pursue it when he asked. "If the relationship did not begin with the sex…"

"It didn't. To me, sex and love aren't anywhere close to the same thing."

"Then when did it start."

"I'm not completely sure…maybe you can figure it out as you hear what happened." She smiled and motioned the waitress over to refill their glasses. "If you still want to hear the rest."

He nodded. "Yes. I want to understand. He sounds like me but…why would he accept you? You made him submit."

She shrugged. "I beat him in a fight. He was never ashamed when he was bested. He simply accepted it and trained harder." She tilted her head in question. "Are you going to tell me you aren't the same?"

His skin darkened slightly and he looked down. The mannerism was exactly like her Veedra's when she was right and he didn't want to admit it that she knew it had to have the same meaning here. She decided to take pity on him and not demand he admit it but, instead, returned to her story.


	3. Rematch

CHAPTER THREE

It had been several weeks she'd been laid and Domino was horny. She could have gone to Cable but that would have involved all sorts of emotions and complications she wasn't in the mood to deal with. She could have gone to the bars. The men there were easy lays who didn't care what color your skin was as long as you were ready to fuck. She had even gone to one the previous week but hadn't seen anyone appealing. They were cute or big but none of them were dangerous. None of them could take what they could dish out. The few she had considered had disappointed her quickly, whining and protesting when she playfully bit their lip or pulled on their hair though they'd been all for rough when they'd pulled on her hair and tried to mark her with a hickey during the makeout sessions following the drinks that should have led to slipping away to a cheap hotel. Instead, it had led to her disappointment and them being told to leave her the fuck alone until they'd grown some balls.

The only satisfaction she'd gotten was when one creep tried to force her despite her no. She had explained to him that no means no by breaking first a beer bottle over his head then a bar stool across his back. The beating that followed had landed him in an ambulance and her being left completely alone. She frowned in disgust at the memory of the pussies.

She prowled through the empty headquarters. The rest had gone put for a movie and pizza. She had stayed home. No fit company for the kids. Well, no fit company for most of the kids. Shatterstar could probably handle the mood she was in. She slid her tongue along her lower lip in memory. Now, there was a man who took as good as he gave. Too bad he wasn't here.

She stopped that thought right there. She was not missing him. She never missed anyone except for Grizzly and Grizzly was the exception to every rule. Everyone else was replaceable. Some were harder to replace than others, namely the ones that she would at least call friends but one fuck session did not make anyone her friend. Sex had nothing to do with anything but sex.

She was not missing him, she just wanted to get laid, that was all and she just couldn't find anyone else at the moment.

Maybe a work out in the gym would help take the edge off.

Walking into the large room, she got a big surprise, whether it was a good surprise or not, she wasn't sure.

Shatterstar hadn't gone out with the others. He was here going through a kata with his swords, shirt off, and looking real damn good doing it. Her body responded before she could think about it, parts of her tensing and parts of her melting in desire. Part of her mind screamed at her to turn around and walk back out. She didn't need him and she sure as hell didn't want him to think she did.

However, the core of her that wanted to filled told that part of her mind to shut the fuck up. He was here. She was here. Why not have a little fun? It didn't mean anything but sex.

She strode into the gym and knew the instant he realized he was not alone. His body flowed into a ready stance, waiting, wary, ready.

Their eyes met and the challenge was thrown back and forth without one word. They circled warily, him laying his swords next to his scabbard and her undoing her belt and laying it to the side, neither wanting to accidently kill the other. The weapons out of harms way, she launched into a kick that he ducked before retaliating with a sidekick that bounced her off a nearby wall. She hit the ground hard and grinned savagely as she pushed herself up. He wasn't holding back, going soft on her because of the sex.

She launched herself back at him, throwing a high kick at his head before dropping to sweep his legs out from under him. He was just as fast, jumping over the sweep, before swinging around with a backfist. They went back and forth across the mat, trading punches and kicks, missing more than they hit. Her nose had been bloodied and he had a bruise forming under his left eye, they were sweating and breathing hard and neither had the clear advantage.

Suddenly, Shatterstar came in low, knocking her to the ground and pouncing on her before she could roll away. She managed to keep him from straddling her by wrapping her legs around his waist, not in affection but in a bodylock, interfering with his ability to breath. It didn't stop him. He grabbed for her wrists, caught one and slammed it to the floor in a bone grinding grip but missed the other one. She hit him with a short elbow shot and, with her luck power's help, hit him on just the right spot, knocking him out.

She just barely managed to leverage his fall slightly to the side so he didn't crush her before he came around but her leg was well and truly caught under him.

She took the few moments of unconsciousness to study him without risk of being observed. Some people looked younger when they slept, or out in this case, but not him. His features were handsome but not pretty enough to be thought of as soft and gentle. His eyes didn't flutter open either. Instead, he came awake with a wary defensiveness, immediately focusing on his surroundings.

"I lost?"

Domino nodded and ran a hand along his chest, reaching a nipple pinching it playfully. He hissed in pleasure and dug his hand into her hair, leaning in.

"The same as last time?"

She enjoyed the tugging of the hair over her scalp. "Almost." She twisted the nipple between her fingers a bit harder. "Get the fuck off my leg before you break it."

He shifted away and she grabbed a shoulder, forcing his move to end with him on his back, her straddling his stomach. He had kept his grip on her hair and used it to drag her down for a hard kiss. He didn't fight her for dominance but there was a definite demand as his tongue pushed into her mouth, the fingers in her hair stopping any retreat. That was fine with her as she pressed her lips to his hard, sliding her tongue along his before retreating and biting softly instead. He didn't pull back but moaned into the kiss and retaliated with his own teeth when her tongue slid back along his.

It was rough and violent and made her wetter than any seductive kiss any previous lover had ever tried to use to arouse her. Her nails dug into his shoulders as she shifted to press herself against the bulge in his pants, rubbing and grinding over him until he yanked her head back from his so he could arch with a low groan of need. She smirked down at him in triumph. "Let go of my hair."

He slowly obeyed and she sat fully up, pulling off her shirt and bra tossing them to the side. The boots and pants were a bit trickier to get rid of without losing more contact with his body than she wanted and getting his pants and boots off without unseating her was a triumph of very flexible well trained bodies and had resulted in unexpected laughter. It had felt odd, Domino didn't laugh during sex. She rarely laughed at all. But it had been there and rather than think about it, she had buried it in a hard bite on his lower lip as her nails scraped over his chest. His fingers dug into her hips, as if he wanted to shift her so he could push into her but was forcing himself not to move yet, waiting for her.

She liked the thought of that, even if it probably wasn't true, and decided to play a bit this time. She wanted to push his limits.

Readjusting her body to straddle his head rather than his hips, she ordered him to get to work. "Let's see how good your memory is, bitch."

A hot tongue pressing against just the right spot followed by a thick finger stroking inside her proved he had a very good memory indeed. She looked down in admiration of the cock she was planning to enjoy later. Tasting it never crossed her mind. That was a sign of weakness and Domino was never weak. Never. She did caress his hard length though, measuring and stroking, testing how much he could take, enjoying the vibrations of his growls and moans against her wet heat. His hips were jerking up in need. She stroked back along his base and even down between his legs searching for what made him arch and utter muffled curses. It was fun to see how she could make such a large and usually controlled body react and the power of it was making her heart beat faster and her body demand release.

As she explored, though, she found an interesting fact, Shatterstar didn't shy away from touches most men would have freaked about. She grinned and then hissed as his teeth found her clit and she grabbed at his thighs, digging in her nails as her body finally overruled her head and found ecstasy.

She had barely moved off him when he had shifted to kneel between her legs, hands braced on either side of her hips, blue eyes hard and intense as he stared into her eyes. His body was like a quivering bow string, taunt and waiting for one word from her to unleash all the pent up action inside his muscles.

She slid a hand around the back of his neck and tensely uttered one word. "Now."

In seconds, he was inside her, thrusting deep, hard. A large hand grabbed her thigh, pushing her leg up over his shoulder to let him move even deeper as his teeth bit into her shoulder and his other hand massaged her breast. Her hands roamed over his lower back and down over his ass, exploring and testing and he never once protested, only fucking her hard and fast.

His mouth found the pounding pulse point on her neck and the glorious pain as he began to suck told her she was going to have one hell of a hickey the next morning, she retaliated by biting into his shoulder and scratching at his hip, digging her nails in as she pulled him hard against her.

She could feel her release building up inside her again but she was determined not to lose control this time. Stretching her arm, she reached behind him and stroked along the base of his spine. His back arched with a rising howl and she followed in seconds as she felt his wet heat fill her, her mouth pressed to his neck in a silent cry of pleasure.

It took her a long time to catch her breath as she lay back against the mat. Shatterstar had shifted off her and was laying on his stomach beside her, also, still breathing hard.

They weren't looking at each other. Domino wondered if she should warn him not to tell the others and then decided against it. Shatterstar didn't say much anyway and she doubted it would occur to anyone to ask about his sex life. And none of the kids were brave enough to ask about hers.

She stretched languorously, noting the positions of bruises she might have to be careful of. At that point, she did look over at Shatterstar. He looked disheveled himself but his bruises and scratches were healing and would probably fade away all together by morning. He didn't have a healing factor like Wolverine's but he did heal faster than a human. She frowned. Damn mutant powers! Why couldn't she have received healing power rather than luck which wasn't good for much other than making the enemy trip when she wanted him to. Although, to be fair, his healing wasn't a mutant power, it was part of his design as an arena slave for the Spineless Ones in Mojoverse.

He looked over at her as if sensing her gaze on him. "I will beat you, you know?"

She laughed, "That'll be the fucking day."

He wasn't offended but simply smirked at her.

Getting up without another word, he gathered his clothes and weapons and walked out of the gym without another word or a backward glance.

Domino had rested for awhile longer before following his example. The others would be back soon and she needed to get cleaned up. Looking herself over in the mirror, she noticed that the passion mark on her neck was probably not going to fade for several days. She was torn between annoyance and amusement. She'd have to wear turtlenecks and high collars for a while or face some real interesting questions. She wasn't in the mood for a fight with Cable or dealing with gossipy teens…so high collars and turtlenecks it was.

In the present, Shatterstar looked at her oddly. "So, you're saying—"

"I'm saying that that was my first hint that you were bi and not really vanilla. All the others may think that Rictor is the bitch of the relationship, the one always getting fucked, but I know better."

"Then, how could you…please?"

"You're getting ahead of the story but I already told you the answer." She smirked at his confusion.

"So, the next time you fought…did he win?"

"Well, that's the question, isn't it? I mean it comes down to your definition of winning."


	4. Who really won?

Author's note: Reviews are welcome...just saying, lol.

Domino was in the weight room working out. It had been several days since her last encounter alone with Shatterstar. She had seen him several times since then but always when they were with others. Domino pretended not to notice him, refused to treat him differently than the other brats and he seemed content to just be one of them. He hung out with them, watched movies with them, went out dancing with them. However, in training, he had become more intense. Cable had had to speak to him a few times about almost maiming his teammates. Domino had her own suspicions for the increase in aggression and smirked to herself.

She hadn't caught him staring but she wasn't staring either. Still, the timing of it seemed to fit the way she wanted. She liked a playmate that didn't give up.

The weights clicked along with her thoughts and she enjoyed the burn in her muscles, the strength she could feel. She had worked hard for it, had worked hard for almost everything in her life, the only exception being Grizzly. No, she hadn't worked for Grizzly, he'd always been her friend, always would be. She didn't know why. He'd had to put up with a lot from her…because of her. He'd taken more than his fair share of beatings because of her even when they'd been children, before they'd even known what the word mutant meant, or even what the word friend really meant.

She frowned. She hadn't seen Grizzly in months, which wasn't unusual. They each had their own lives, their own jobs. She knew he was in Asia on a job against some smugglers having received an email from him the previous day. Maybe she should take a few days off and see if he'd let her join in and play. Show him what she had managed to add to her collection.

Grizzly was the only person who knew about her collection. He was the only person allowed.

Domino grinned in dark amusement. Cable thought he knew her, was hurt by what he saw as growing distance between them. That was the problem though. Cable had never truly gotten through her defenses. He knew the Domino he wanted to know. He knew her sarcasm and he knew her desire for sex and he knew her violence but he knew nothing of the reasons. He always thought his soft touches would soothe her into gentleness, that he could heal her.

Her teeth gritted in anger. There was nothing to heal! She was fine. She was strong. She had survived every piece of shit life had piled on her and she always would. She was unbreakable.

Cable couldn't see that, wouldn't see that. She did not need him to fix her, change her. So, there was now a distance between them. She wasn't sorry about it. She didn't need him, didn't need anyone that thought she should be weak, soft.

Dropping the weights back into place, she wiped the sweat off the back of her neck before taking a long drink of water.

A flicker of movement from the corner of her eye caught her attention and she turned to find Shatterstar standing in the doorway of the room.

He raised an eyebrow, "Rematch?"

She shrugged, "It's only been a few days. What makes you think I'm horny enough to even want you again?"

His lips turned up in a predatory grin. "What makes you think I should wait on your convenience?"

The challenge in his voice made her body leap to attention but she didn't return the smile. Instead she glared back, "You think you can force me?"

He stood away from the door, his eyes darkening, "You think you could stop me if I wanted to?"

She spun into a back-kick the second he was within reach but still didn't take him by surprise even thought that had been the plan. He caught her leg and twisted it, bringing his elbow into the back of her knee bringing them onto the ground where he would have the advantage. She rolled and caught him with a palmstrike to his nose. It didn't break but it blinded him with pain enough for him to release her leg to instinctively clutch at it. She quickly pushed away and rose to her feet, ready but he was on her in a second. He moved fast for his size but she already knew that. The problem she was running into as she struggled to dodge him and attempt to hook his ankle and trip him up, was the room itself. The weight machines were blocking her in, not giving her the room to maneuver and, against an opponent that outweighed her and was stronger than her, she needed the room.

She faked to one side and made a break for the door to get herself that room but Shatterstar must have guessed that was her intention because he caught her arm as she flashed past him. Twisting it up and away and blocking a punch to his groin with his other hand, he managed to get her into an armlock. She brought her foot down hard on his instep and knew she must have broke something from the grunt of pain she heard but he didn't release her. He twisted the arm up further and she gritted her teeth against crying out at the pain.

It hurt and she felt the muscles and tendons straining under the pressure. If he pushed it any farther, it would break. If she continued to struggle, it would break. There was only one option left. She braced her feet and took a deep breath in preparation and then yanked with all her strength.

Instead of the loud crack and sharp pain of a broken bone she expected, she ended up falling over the weight bench next to her as Shatterstar suddenly released his grip.

She scrambled to her feet with loud cursing and swearing, surprised and confused that he did not follow-up his advantage, only to find Shatterstar standing there, hands at his sides, not prepared for attack or defense.

There was something odd in his eyes but still unreadable as he held out open hands to his sides. "You win."

She stared at him incredulously, "What?"

"You win."

"What the fuck do you mean I win? You're still conscious and able to move."

Shatterstar nodded.

"You're giving up?" This was confusing her. Shatterstar didn't just give up. That's one of the things she liked…enjoyed, not liked…enjoyed about him.

"No, I'm conceding that you've won."

Confusion made her angry and her eyes narrowed dangerously as she demanded, "How the hell can you say I fucking won when we both know you released the hold. I'm not some damsel in distress that needs you to let me win, I can kick your ass just fine on my own."

He nodded without a hint of irony or sarcasm. "Yes, you've proven it twice and I did not say you beat me today. I said you win."

Crossing her arms, she tilted most of her weight onto one leg. "Ok, bitch, explain it to me then how you're not letting win when you're obviously letting me win!"

"Because you are willing to do what I am not willing to do." She couldn't make heads or tails after that and she growled in annoyance. He shrugged, unfazed. "You were willing to break your own arm to get out of the hold. I was not willing to break your arm. You forced me to release the hold because of that, therefore you win."

She stared at him, torn between hatred, lust and amusement. She let her eyes slide down his body and decided on lust. "Fine, strip."

She turned and locked the door before returning to a weight bench. Kicking off her shoes, she slid off her workout pants and settled herself before looking at him again.

He wasn't shy, standing there completely nude, every part of his body stiff and hard. He, also, wasn't hesitant. As soon as she sat down on the bench, he moved forward to kneel between her legs and latched his mouth onto her neck, biting and then licking, bits of pain followed by pleasure, just like Domino liked it. She dug a hand into his hair. It was not only an odd color but had a strange silky texture. She liked it. Unique.

His hands were not idle. One slide down between her legs, rubbing at her clit before teasing her wetness even as the other dug under her shirt, pushing her sports-bra out of the way to pinch at her nipple before squeezing at the full globe of her breast. Her fist in his hair tightened and she drug him away from her neck, her other hand gripping his throat as she claimed his mouth, her tongue pressing deep even as his fingers mimicked the action, pressing and rubbing until she half moaned and half growled.

Biting his lower lip, she dug her nails into his bare shoulder as his fingers pressed deeper inside her and her head fell back when he found the perfect spot. He took advantage of her arched back to lightly bite at her breasts before licking and sucking until her body began to tighten around his fingers. With an almost angry cry, she grabbed his wrist and pulled him free from her body before dragging his mouth back to hers, muffling a deep moan when he took the hint and thrust into her fully, deep. Her nails raked across his back and she bit at his tongue to quiet her sounds of ecstasy as she spasmed in ecstasy.

She was panting when she could finally breathe again and she locked her legs around his waist. He wasn't having any of it though, and grabbed one leg, pulling it up and to the side, opening her more fully to his deep hard thrusts, his teeth biting into her shoulder with a low deep growl. His fingers locked onto her hips, keeping her at the edge of the bench as he pounded into her body and she retaliated by biting at his ear and jaw, twisting a hard nipple between her fingers until her body was ready to come apart again.

His lips pressed against her pulse point suddenly sucked hard and she pressed her open mouth against the hard muscles of his shoulder to silence the deep cry of ecstasy he had again forced out of her throat.

He did not retreat from her immediately but kept his grip on her hips, her body joined tightly to his, until he caught his breath.

Leaning forward, he whispered into her ear, "Bitch or not, we both got what we wanted."

Before she could respond, he stood up, grabbed his clothes from where he had laid them and strode into the shower room.

With a growl, she straightened her clothes, pulled on her workout pants and left for her own room to clean up. Glancing in the mirror, she saw that the bruise on her neck that had just finished fading that morning was back and even darker. She gave a short snort. Guess it was still high collars…unless Cable came onto her again. Then she might just show off the hicky to get him to back the hell off.

In the present, Shatterstar looked at her curiously. "You were honestly about to break your arm?"

"Of course. The only alternative would have been to give up, to submit and I don't do either…ever." She raised an eyebrow. "If you had been in the same position, given the choice to submit or break your own arm, wouldn't you have done the same?"

"Well, yes, but I was raised in the arenas. For me, submission meant death. You can not understand."

Domino frowned. "I understand a hell of a lot better than you think. There are ways to mortally wound a person without killing them, ways to put a person through hell so they wish they were dead. I've survived most of them."

He tilted his head in curiosity. "The Domino I know would never—"

"Yeah, I know. I told you, her and my childhoods were very different. She had a heavenly childhood compared to mine which is why that whore was able to—" Domino cut herself off and signaled for more drinks.

Shatterstar obviously decided to let it pass as well. "Well, obviously you both won that night."

Domino took a long drink from her new bottle of beer. "Actually, I think he won that night. He had gained more than I realized at the time. I had no clue until the next time.


End file.
